Age Shouldn't Matter
by RICHARDXKORI
Summary: Suicide was her only option.Well thats what she thought.Will Richard learn that age shouldn't matter after the death of one of his best friends?FIND OUT!RATED M FOR STRONG SUICIDAL CONTENT AND KIND OF GORY THOUGHTS


Kori Anders walked around her school.  
It was her last day as a sophomore and she was excited.

It wasn't because she was going to become a junior

It was because she was going to confess her love for the popular Richard Grayson.

They had been friends a while back and she couldn't wait to tell him what she felt for him.  
She ran down the hall looking for him ,she found him. He was talking to one of his friends.

She lightly tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

Kori: "Hey."  
Richard:"Uhm? Hi?"  
Kori:"What's up?"  
Richard:"Nothing. Is there a reason you're talking to me?"he said coldly.  
Kori:"Well I sort of like you."  
There was a moment of silence.  
Kori broke it.  
Kori:"Do you like me back?"  
Richard:"Well uhm,you're two years younger than ."he kind of scoffed saying that.  
Kori in a disapointed tone said,"Oh."  
Richard:"Yeah..."  
Kori:"Okay well I gotta go."  
Richard:"Bye."

Kori ran felt sad and did she expect?For him to confess his undying love for her?She sprinted out of her school and headed for her house. As she was running she felt hot,fresh tears run down her cheeks.

* * *

Once she got home she went down to her garage to look for a rope._ "Why live life if I can't spend it with him?"_ she thought.

Suicide was her only option,at least that's what she thought.  
She got what she needed and ran upstairs to her room.

She tied the rope to the roof.

When she was done she went to her desk and wrote a note on why she took her life.

She got her computer chair and tied the rope around her neck.

She kicked the computer chair and choked to wasted her last breath saying..

"I'll always love you."

* * *

Richard Grayson sat on his bed flipping through channels on his t.v.

One broadcast caught his attention.

The reporter said,"Hello,i'm Donna Troy reporting the tragic death of Myan and Luan Anders'  
daughter Korina Anders known as Kori.

Behind me is the room of Kori where she took her life.  
There have been reports from the paramedics that Kori left behind a note stating the reason she took her life."

"With the permission of the Anders family,we are exclusively going to be seeing the lifeless body and the note.

Viewers at home please,if you have serious medical conditions or you have children under the age of fourteen

please change the channel momentarily because the next part will be very graphic."

The camera moved towards the door of the room and Donna opened it.

Richard gasped at the horrible sight he saw. Her head was hanging low and her body looked a blue purpelish. He felt tears swell up in his eyes.  
He heard a gasp come from the camera man and Donna.

The reporter turned to the camera and said,"Oh my gosh."You could see the tears in her eyes.  
"I in my many years of working as a reporter have never seen such a heart wrenching sight.I will now read the note she left behind."

_"Age shouldn't matter. I would always love you."_By the end of the note Donna was crying.

"We will now go on a break.

The next hour will be in Memory of Korina Anders, 2nd heir to the Anders fortune."

Richard couldn't take it anymore he heard turned the t.v off.

He layed down and sobbed.

He knew Kori since he was adopted by Bruce Wayne.

Her family and Bruce were buisness partners.

Kori and him had gotten close until he went to high school and became popular.

Everytime she tried to hang out with him,he would always blow her off.  
And now he couldn't help but feel guilty.

She died and it was all his fault.

* * *

1 week later...

Kori's burial was a small get together with some family and freinds.

Koma ,Kori's older, sister cried like there was no tomorrow.

Richard just stood there looking at her once beautiful and cheerful face.

But now it was anything but cheerful.

She looked like she was sleeping. He slowly walked up and put one single rose and walked away.  
When he got home he walked up to his went into his bathroom looking for something.

Once he found it and went to his bed.

It had a box on top of opened the box and in it there were pictures of him and Kori when they were younger.

Tears swelled up in his eyes.

There was one where Kori had a peace sign and her tongue was sticking out and he was laughing at her.

Another showed him giving her a piggy back the last one was one he would always remember.

She was sitting next to him at a bench and she kissed his cheek.

Sighing ,he closed the box and put it under his got the item he found in the bathroom and put it in the side.

He got his note book and wrote something in got the item from the table and started slashing his wrists. He was sobbing while doing it.  
He thought about Kori.

He had always liked her.

She was the light that brightened up his life and now she was gone.

If she were still alive he would hold her and tell her how much he loved her.  
_SLASH SLASH SLASH_ His hands were now full of blood.

One cut, and it would be over. He would be with Kori.  
"I can't wait to see you Kori."  
_SLASH_ He fell dead.

* * *

"Donna Troy here.

There has been another suicide death.

Richard Grayson heir to the Wayne fortune and Bruce Wayne's adoptive son died yesterday night

after cutting his arms and losing too much blood. Here exclusively we have the note he wrote."

_"I was wrong,age shouldn't matter._

_You were right. __I love you."_

"Apparently this is the reply to Korina Anders' note."

* * *

Richard's P.O.V after he died.

I saw a white bright light.I didn't know what was going on until I heard an angelic voice speak.  
"Richard?" the voice asked.

"Kori?Kori where are you?"I responded.

"Turn around." she said.

NORMAL P.O.V He turned around and hugged her.

He felt her tense up at first and then she hugged back.

They pulled away and he asked,"Where am I?"

"Well, you're dead and so am I but our spirits will still remain on Earth for awhile."

"Why?"  
"I really don't know." she said.

"I'm sorry ,I do like you actually but my ego kind of got in the way."

"Kind off?"  
"Ok maybe it was more but all I want to say is I Love You."

She smiled and said,"I love you too."  
They leaned in and kissed.

It was sweet and short but filled with loads of passion.  
After they pulled away he put his arms around her waist and said,"You wanna go walk around?"  
"Sure."  
They walked off and they could see Jump City as they walked hand in and hand.

Their spirits remained on Earth walking.

They knew they would be together for eternity.

* * *

I was inspired with this idea because my friend Lexi had sent me a forward kind of like the story.

IF YOU WANNA SEE THE FORWARD ILL PUT IT IN MY PROFILE.

PLZ REVIEW. :) Love,STEVEXCLAIRE


End file.
